


Bed of Blooms

by MartialArtsCat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My softer Hisoka, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartialArtsCat/pseuds/MartialArtsCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka is lying in a field of flowers, with none other than Gon straddling his chest. What exactly are they up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed of Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Since I couldn't provide a proper sequel to the last one-shot I wrote, I decided to post something sweeter to make up for it!

The sun was bright, the air cool. The wind carried the sweet scent of blooming flowers directly into the enhanced noses of two friends - lovers? - lying in the middle of the field.

 Gon smiled curiously at the man lying beneath him. The man who seemed utterly content just to have Gon with him.

"What.. are we doing, Hisoka?"

 Hisoka slowly opened his eyes, relishing the feel of his hands on Gon's hips.

"I  _told_ you about the properties of my Bungee Gum. ♥️" He whispered.

Earlier, the day before, Gon had implored the magician for a truce. He said that they hadn't talked in a while, and that he knew a quiet field where they could catch up (and learn some new skills!) Expecting a rough lesson, Gon had spent a lot of time going to the gym before asking. Hisoka, however, decided to demonstrate his nen powers in an.. unconventional way.

 Gon smiled, tugging slightly. "Well, I guess I got what I asked for." After shifting his hips to confirm that his body was essentially glued to Hisoka, he started to hum.

Hisoka grinned. This young hunter was in his grasp.. and didn't mind. His growing erection's shine was starting to compete with that of the sun. Gon noticed the movement behind him and tried to crane his neck to see what was happening, but alas, it was to no avail. He noticed the sweat beading on Hisoka's arms.

"Are you okay, Hisoka? I know it might've been funny, me asking you out for a day like this.. If you're uncomfortable, though.. or trying to make me comfortable -"

"Ssh. This is perfect.♦️" Hisoka mused, willing his body to calm down. He couldn't ruin this now. Not on such a beautiful day, with a gorgeous fruit so willing to be on his body..

His mind started to warp with deliciously licentious thoughts. Noticing his struggle, Gon brought his two hands to delicately cup his cheeks.

"Oh! That's good to hear. I'm glad I can experience this." He wiggled his hips to help substantiate his statement. Hisoka squeaked.

 " _How does he not know what he's doing to me...? ♣️"_

Gon giggled and pointed up to the sky. "Look at those birds! I think that's an exotic species. I remember seeing some with that color scheme.. back on Whale Island.."

As he started to drone, Hisoka successfully managed to keep his libido under control at the promise of more of  _this_ with Gon. No fighting, challenging, or questioning.. just a day out in the country field, enjoying each other's company.

_"I'm enjoying this too much.. ♠️"_

A few moments passed and both hunters were happy in the comfortable silence.

"Hisoka.. I've been on some dates, before."

"Hmm? ♦️"

"And all of them were really fun, believe me!" His mind immediately flashed to Palm Siberia, one of his dearest friends. "But.. and I just wanted you to know.. none have ever felt like this. Even though we're doing nothing.. it's good to be around you!" Gon eagerly nodded and placed a hand on his heart. "That's it!"

In his head, Gon was thinking of other things, too. Could they do this again? But, it would have to be after training to spar with his dad. He had a lot planned in the future. A small breath of fresh air, like this day, made him truly grateful.

He was met with a very flustered face. It seemed like the magician could not truly comprehend what had been said, and for one awkward second, Gon wondered if his honesty had worked against him for once.

Hisoka's thoughts screeched to a halt at the sudden confession. He wanted to do nothing but hold Gon before his fickle mind decided otherwise.

_"Gon! ♥️"_

In a matter of seconds, Hisoka lunged forward to grab Gon's small body and envelop him in warmth. Gon barely had a moment to acknowledge the lost presence of the Bungee Gum's pressure before he was overwhelmed with Hisoka's aura (and arms.)

He blushed deeply as Hisoka only held him tighter. Instead of being fazed by the quick hug, he reached out and held Hisoka tenderly.

The fragrance of the flowers around them seemed to intensify as Hisoka inhaled deeply. 

He lowered his voice down so that only the two could hear.

"What should we do next? The day has only begun.. ♥️"


End file.
